1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to 3-[5- or 3-(alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenoxyalkyl)-3- or 5-isoxazolyl]-1-alkyl or allyl, -4-hydroxy or halo, -5-alkyl, allyl, hydroxy, or unsubstituted 2-imidazolidinones, such as 3-[5-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-4-hydroxy-2-imidazolidinon e or 3-[3-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-4-hydroxy-2-imidazolidinon e; the intermediates for forming the compounds; the process for forming the compounds; and the control of the weeds with the compounds.